


Ginny's Gift

by KawaiiSpider



Series: Ginny's Gift [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Presents, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSpider/pseuds/KawaiiSpider
Summary: Harry has been saved by Ron, Fred, and George and is spending the rest of the summer holidays at The Burrow. Ginny, Ron's little sister has always been quite taken with Harry, will she make a move?





	Ginny's Gift

Harry Potter has just finished dinner with the Weasley’s, the best potatoes and sausages he had ever eaten, and was heading back up to Ron’s room when he saw something very odd. On the third landing, the door to Ginny’s room was open just a crack, through which he could see a bare leg. The leg was pale and skinny, and after a moment, it swiftly withdrew. Harry stopped, caught entirely off guard. A moment later, the leg returned, almost beckoning to him before withdrawing once more.

Harry stepped forward.  
‘Umm, hello?’ he said, ‘Ginny?’  
The leg withdrew again and was replaced by a pair of bright brown eyes that watched him carefully.  
After a moments pause, Ginny spoke, ‘Aren’t you going to come in?’  
Her voice was almost a whisper.  
Harry was momentarily taken aback, but recovered.  
‘Sure,’ he said, and stepped into the room.

It was smaller that Ron’s, with a poster of the all-women’s quidditch team, the Holly-head harpies, hanging above the bed where Ginny now sat. Her long legs were still visible, for she was wearing a short skirt that made Harry blush.  
‘Er,’ he started, ‘what did you want?’  
Now it was Ginny’s turn to blush, turning the exact shade of red that Ron turned when Hermione told him he had made a mistake in class.  
Not looking at Harry, she spoke quickly, ‘I wanted to give you something. Something special. You saved the world from You Know Who, and Ron has been telling me how amazing you are all holidays, and I’ll be at Hogwarts this year, and I want you to like me…’

‘What did you- ‘  
But Harry didn’t get a chance to finish, for Ginny got up off the bed, closed the door, and turned back to face him, a blazing look in her eyes. She reached down to the bottom of her pale blue shirt and began to lift, revealing a soft, flat stomach. Harry felt his heart racing, feeling as though it was about to burst from his chest.  
‘Ginny- ‘

But she continued to lift, revealing the bottom of her barely developed breasts before finishing the motion and standing topless before him. Harry was lost for words, gazing at the entrancing sight in front of him.  
‘Your first present.’  
‘My first?’ Harry asked? ‘What do you mean?’  
‘Ron said you were clever.’  
He couldn’t come to with a response to that, and Ginny took his silence as permission to continue. She knelt in front of him, grabbing one of his hands and putting it on her chest.  
‘Guys like that sort of stuff, don’t they?’  
Harry nodded his agreement, for where his hand touched her warm skin, he could feel a delightful buzz.  
‘It’s nice.’ He said, lamely.

She smiled, and he felt his heart beat even faster. Ginny moved her hands to his belt and undid it. Harry froze and she looked up at him through her lashes.  
‘Do you not want me?’ Her voice was suddenly upset.  
‘No no! Please, go- go ahead.’  
Ginny’s displeasure vanished and was replaced with one of apprehension.  
‘I’ve never done this before.’ And with that, she slid her hands into Harry’s pants, touching his dick before pulling it out into the cool air. It was already hard from seeing her topless figure, and now it pulsed eagerly in front of her face. Harry took a sharp intake of breath as Ginny began to stroke his shaft, the head of his penis inches from her mouth. She licked her lips and pressed them to the tip, the warmth making Harry groan in pleasure. Slowly she moved forward, taking his penis further inside her mouth before she suddenly moved back, taking a deep breath.  
‘Sorry!’ said Harry, ‘I didn’t- ‘  
‘It’s okay.’ Ginny moved back forward, taking the dick in her mouth once again. This time she focused on the end, not taking it in as far, and soon she was moving back and forth as Harry’s eyes rolled back, nearly falling over. She stopped again and pushed him back onto the bed, so that he was lying on his back with Ginny between his legs. Once she was settled, she started again, but the combination of her mouth on his dick and the sensation of her bare breasts on his legs was too much for Harry, and he came with a shudder. Ginny’s eyes wide and she spluttered as Harry’s cum filled her mouth and leaked out onto her chin.

Harry went to stammer an apology, but Ginny was already licking it off her chin with relish.  
‘Did I do a good job?’  
Harry nodded, ‘That was amazing!”  
Ginny grinned at him, leaning backwards to give him a good view of her almost flat breasts. He lay back on her back, breathing hard.  
‘I have one more present for you.’  
Harry’s eyes went wide, his mind racing as he imagined possibilities.  
Very deliberately, Ginny shifted and lifted her skirt, revealing more of her muscled legs, then the base of her bottom, and then finally, her pussy. Harry’s mind went blank and his penis leapt back to attention. Ginny eyed the dick with a mix of admiration and apprehension before she shifted her body forward until Harry’s dick was just below her opening. She had a faint smattering of red pubic hair above her slit, and Harry could see her wetness. With a look of concentration, she lowered herself a little, until the penis head touched her. A twinge of pain crossed her face as she lowered herself, and Harry went to stop her, but he was too late. With a swift motion and a cry of pain, Ginny lowered herself completely onto Harry’s penis, enveloping him in warm wetness. He moaned, and he saw Ginny grin, though there were tears in her eyes. She lifted herself a little and began to ride him, reaching down and placing his hands on her body, one at her hip and the other one cupping her breast.  
‘Do you love me? Harry? Do you love me?’

Harry couldn’t think, his mind overtaken by pleasure. His hand moved and his fingers squeezed Ginny’s pink nipple while the other slid around to grasp at her tiny butt. He himself began to thrust, matching Ginny’s pace as he approached climax.

Ginny seemed to sense that he was close, and she looked down at him.  
‘You can cum inside…’  
Harry didn’t need telling twice, with a final thrust he exploded inside her pussy, filling her up with his cum.  
She giggled happily, ‘I’m glad you liked my present, Harry. We are going to have to much fun this year…’


End file.
